Genkins
Genkins is a major antagonist in Red vs Blue, serving as the secondary antagonist of The Shisno Paradox and the main antagonist of Singularity. He is a member of the Cosmic Powers, the son of Atlus Arcadium Rex and Kalirama, and the resident trickster, but secretly a traitor who tries to release Chrovos. He is actually the past self of Chrovos. He is voiced by . History Origins Many years ago, Chrovos and the Titans created the Cosmic Powers as artificial intelligence that would pretend to be gods for the other races. However, the Cosmic Powers did not want to serve the Titans and rebelled against them, killing most and imprisoning Chrovos. It is unknown when Genkins started plotting to release Chrovos from his imprisonment or how he came into possession of the Gold Club that was used to seal Chrovos in the first place. The Shisno Paradox Genkins first appears golfing on Starseeds when Muggins dashes by him, telling Muggins not to run in the halls. He is then present when the other Cosmic Powers meet to discuss the Reds and Blues' time travel escapades. When Atlus deduces there was an inside man aiding the release of Chrovos, Genkins mockingly admits to being the traitor. However, due to his nature and reputation as a manipulative trickster, he is ignored. Genkins is present when Atlus reveals their origins to the Reds and Blues. When the Reds and Blues later leave to save Washington from being shot, Huggins goes to warn the other Cosmic Powers but is stopped by Genkins. Being told of the news, Genkins creates a black hole that kills Huggins, and Genkins smugly lies to the others about her fate. When the Reds and Blues are back in the past, Genkins travels there himself and lures Grif to him with pepperoni pizza, revealing that he was the one who wiped it from existence and started the chain of events that led to them time traveling. Genkins reveals he did it all out of boredom from the current universe and wanted to create multiple other realities of his own so that he may become a real god rather than a projection of one. Grif slowly realizes Genkins has no intentions of stopping them from saving Wash; doing so would cause Wash and Locus to easily defeat Mark Temple, and Loco's machine never would have sent Donut through time to meet Chrovos, creating a time paradox. Grif rushes off to stop them before its too late, but fails as Wash is saved and time is shattered. Singularity In the newly created timeline, Genkins, while impersonating Church, changes several key events from the Reds and Blues' past, which creates several other timelines that weaken the barrier keeping Chrovos temporarily imprisoned. Genkins goes to report to Chrovos, seeing an unconscious Donut beside the Hammer and kicks it over the ledge. Genkins continues to cause paradoxes that create alternate timelines, including killing Junior and Tex in one and misinforming Locus of Felix's fears in another. Genkins returns to Chrovos seeing Donut and Washington confronting him, preparing to destroy them before Washington gets the jump, pointing a gun at Genkins. Genkins briefly backs down, but then creates a warphole that sends Donut's time travel gun elsewhere and derailing their plans. Genkins gleefully runs off with Washington shooting at him. Genkins continues to wreak havoc in the Everwhen until Donut and Washington both arrive in Blood Gulch (the latter also bringing Carolina). Donut and Washington successfully convince the others that they are trapped in time by revealing that even though they hadn't met yet, they somehow know each other's names and have memories of them. Genkins officially reveals himself to the others and attempts to use Sheila to kill them since he cannot harm 'the Shisnos', but because he was using Church's body, Caboose beats him senseless, forcing Genkins to leave Church's body. Once the Reds and Blues restore enough alternate timelines that were created through Genkins' interference, Genkins returns to Chrovos demanding more power to finish the job properly. Chrovos refuses at first, until Genkins proposes that by giving him their own powers, Chrovos would, in exchange, receive the power lying within the Shisnos once Genkins kills them, thus making Chrovos the more powerful of the two once again. Chrovos accepts Genkins' proposal, giving him most of her power. However, Genkins then reveals his new plan; take the remainder of her power for himself once he kills the Reds and Blues himself, and keep Chrovos trapped. Angry and weakened by Genkins' betrayal, Chrovos simply watches as Genkins goes to deal with the Reds and Blues themselves. Genkins traps the Reds and Blues in time once again as he repossesses Church's body from the Blood Gulch era, during the first paradox he created himself. Through quick thinking and a reluctant alliance with Chrovos, Donut and Washington use their Time Travel guns to insert the Golf Club that was used to seal Chrovos inside Sheila's turret. Sheila fires the Gold Club inside Genkins, once again forcing him out of Church's body. But in a fit of rage, Genkins transports himself and the Reds and Blues inside the Labyrinth on Starseeds. Pulling out the Golf Club from his torso, Genkins reveals he has trapped them in the Labyrinth where they will go so completely mad inside their own nightmares they will perish. Once again, Donut and a newly returned Doc reluctantly ally with Chrovos to free each of their friends from their own nightmares. After they are all free, Genkins angrily demands to know why they keep beating him, where Donut reveals that Huggins told them black holes do not actually kill its victims, but rather sends them back to the beginning of the universe. Genkins becomes angry that Huggins survived, but then decides he too can use the black hole to return to the beginning of the universe and make it so that the Reds and Blues never existed. Genkins bids farewell to the Reds and Blues before falling into the black hole. When the others ask why Donut would just let Genkins go, he reveals what he figured out about Genkins shortly before; Genkins was Chrovos. By sending himself back to the beginning of the universe, he slowly went even madder than before, going from declaring that he was born of the gods and defeated to Chrovos, to saying he was a god and that he ''is ''Chrovos. And because Huggins warned the Cosmic Powers of Genkins' treachery beforehand, they used the same Golf Club to seal him inside the very prison that his future self, aka Chrovos, would spend eons trying to break free of, thus trapping Genkins in a time loop that ends with his own downfall presumably meaning both will be trapped for all eternity. Navigation Category:Red Vs Blue Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Traitor Category:Trickster Category:Liars Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Machinima Villains Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Successful Category:The Heavy Category:Minion Category:Evil Creation Category:Malefactors Category:Destroyers Category:Rogues Category:Arrogant Category:Psychopath Category:Deities Category:Homicidal Category:Immortals Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Thief Category:Big Bads Category:Gaolers Category:Imprisoned Category:God Wannabe Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Pawns Category:Alter-Ego Category:Harbinger for Rebirth